This invention relates to a new and advantageous shoe insole, and in particular to such an insole which is usable in many shoe environments as, for example, in “sporting” shoes to offer a unique and superior combination of cushioning support, shock-absorbing response, moisture wicking, and related cooling. The invention, in relation to its cushioning and shock-absorbing qualities, rests in part on the concept that a superior insole structure can be formed utilizing a material which (a) flows with heat to conform topographically and fittingly to a generally “continuously” applied deforming force, such as that presented by weight on the foot, and (b) when deforming and responding in reaction to rapidly applied, shock-like forces, exhibits essentially no spring-like behavior in doing so. While the choice of a heat-flowable conforming material in a shoe is recognized to be advantageous in many settings, the selection of a material offering such a low rebound reaction, i.e., one without any appreciable spring-like behavior to shock-like events, is largely counter-intuitive today in the world of shoe construction.
A preferred embodiment of the proposed insole includes two cooperative layers—a lower layer formed of a microcellular, acceleration-rate-sensitive, viscoelastic, urethane material, and approximately joined thereto, an upper overlayer formed of a low-friction, wear-resistant, moisture-wicking fabric material, which also includes elongate fibres that contribute to shock load distribution.
The various important structural and performance features of the invention will become readily apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.